Stories of Ferbella
by carla sandria
Summary: Isabella and Ferb one-shots.


Ch 1 Apple Pie

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in Danville, at the Flynn-Fletcher house Isabella and Ferb were in the Kitchen.

"What should we cook for Phineas's birthday?" asked Isabella?

"Hmm any suggestions?" asked Ferb to Isabella.

"You're his brother YOU should know" commented Isabella as they headed into the Kitchen.

"Now YOU my dear had a CRUSH on him for YEARS until last month anyway" smirked Ferb.

"GGGRRRR FERB I don't have it on him anymore" started Isabella then she continued not since he started hanging out with Gretchen"

"Ok Bella what ever you say and he likes Apple Pie" commented Ferb getting out the ingredients they would need in order to make the apple pie.

"So question time a food fight why I mea"wondered Isabella out loud before she was cut off by Ferb.

"You're thinking too much according to my brother he wanted his party to be fun and not boring but between you and me I agree that this is a little childish of him to ask of this, but then again this is my brother we are talking about." Ferb pondered while putting the pies in the oven but Isabella had other things in mind.

"OOOOOHHHHHH FERB" she called as Ferb turned around he was met with brown goop on his shirt, he tasted it and it turned out t be the pie they put in the oven. Ferb then had a devious look on his face.

"So we are playing that game huh Bella my love?" Responded Ferb.

"EEEEEEKKKKKK IM sorry" shrieked a laughing Isabella who was by chased by Ferb.

"Got you." Ferb replied as he grabbed Isabella and he had put some of the brown goop on her cheeks and raced duo continued to play while the pies were baking in the oven. Soon someone entered.

"Guys the pies?" asked a girl walking in.

"Hi Gretchen the pies are almost finished just a little bit more time." Isabella replied looking at her friend.

"What were you doing? No wait were you having a food fight with pies." Asked Gretchen confused.

"NO, we were just passing time that's all" commented Isabella as she pulled the pies from the oven and set it on the table. The trio smelled it and the kitchen was starting to smell like pumpkin.

"Hmmm those pies smell SOOO good! I wish I could eat those right here and now!" Gretchen exclaimed.

"Well, had extra left over but Isabella clearly had _other ideas." _Ferb explained.

"Well, chief you definitely enjoyed your time with Ferb" laughed Gretchen.

"Yeah what are _you _doing here anyway shouldn't you be with Phineas." Isabella commented.

"Ha chief just came by to say that the party is starting soon and just out of curiosity what are you giving Phineas? And yes I know you are over him," wondered Gretchen.

"Giving him a heart shaped picture frame of you guys together," commented Isabella.

"Hmm ok and Ferb." she asked looking at Ferb.

"A new project ideas book," answered Ferb then he added "And you Gretchen?"

"This" commented Gretchen as she pulled out 10 pencils in a case.

_'I am so confused. Pencils? sure there has to be a story behind this gift right?'_ Thought Isabella while Ferb looked on confused.

"Guys you are thinking WAY too much," laughed Gretchen as she brought the pencil case near them. The pencils all had different sayings on them. The duo noticed _one in particular._

_'Kiss me you fool'_

"Genius but you mean Phineas hasn't done you know yet" pondered Isabella.

"No h hasn't done it yet. Do you think he will get a hint from this present?" asked Gretchen.

"I hope he does Gretchen I hope he does." Isabella assured her friend.

"I hope he does Gretchen if he does't get the hint I can ask Phineas if he did you know and suggest that he should do it." Ferb replied.

"Thanks you guys come on it's party TIME." Gretchen cheered as she grabbed one of the pies and headed towards the backyard.

"Yeah I guess it is come on Ferb." Chirped Isabella as he grabbed the other pie and headed outside with Ferb to the party. Later after midnight akll of the guests except for Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Gretchen.

"Iz hey thanks for the picture frame I'm gonna put a picture of all of our friends." proclaimed Phineas causing Gretchen and Ferb to slap their foreheads and Isabella to wince on the inside.

_'How do I tell him it's only for him and Gretchen NOT him and all of our friends.'_ Isabella thought.

"Actually bro that heart shaped picture frame is only for you and Gretchen this one I got." started Ferb pulling out a rectangular picture frame and he handed it to Phineas then he added "The Heart one is for you and Gretchen ONLY and this rectangular is for all of our friends."

"Ah ok thanks Iz, thanks Ferb." commented Phineas as he continued on the next gift.

"When, How, Why, What?' blurted Isabella to Ferb as Gretchen walked over to the duo.

"Simple Bella when you told me about the heart shaped picture frame I knew that this might happen. Which is why I brought another picture frame." Ferb explained softly.

"That was genius Ferb I didn't even think that far I thought he would get it." sighed Isabella.

"Thanks Ferb that would have saved me and awkward conversation with him." Pondered Gretchen.

"Thanks Ferb I love the book." commented Phineas hugging Ferb.

"Wow pencils thanks Gretchen." Phineas commented opening Gretchen's gift.

"Wait for it." muttered Isabella to Gretchen,

"I can't wait to use these pencils," exclaimed Phineas as Ferb whispered in Phineas

"Come on Bella." whispered Ferb pulling Bella towards the house.

"What why Ferb." asked Isabella as Ferb pointed to Phineas and Gretchen. When Isabella looked the duo shared a kiss.

"He did it." squealed Isabella as Ferb nodded and wait inside with Isabella trailing him.


End file.
